There have been known aerosol containers configured to have a flexible interior bag arranged and integrated inside an exterior can, accommodate a content to be ejected in the interior bag, and fill the space between the interior bag and the exterior can with pressurized fluid to press the flexible interior bag and eject the content accommodated in the interior bag to an outside via an inflow port (see, for example, PTL 1 or the like).
In such aerosol containers, it is possible to use any pressurized fluid since a content does not contact the pressurized fluid. In addition, the content can be efficiently ejected since pressurized fluid is not ejected together with the content.
In these aerosol containers, space whose periphery is closed by wrinkles or curves caused in an interior bag is generated when a remaining amount of a content to be ejected from the flexible interior bag reduces, whereby the content is caused to inevitably remain in the space to the end.
In order to reduce such a final remaining amount, there have been known ones that have a dip tube as a remaining-amount reduction member and are capable of ejecting a content from both the vicinity of an inflow port and the tip of the dip tube to an outside.
As an aerosol container having a dip tube, there has been known one shown in FIG. 13.
In this example, an interior bag 502 accommodating a content F is provided inside an exterior can 501 of an aerosol container 500, and the interior bag 502 is provided with a spout 504 having a stem 505 at its upper part and an inflow port 503 opened inside the spout 504.
The space between the exterior can 501 and the interior bag 502 is filled with pressurized fluid G such as nitrogen gas. When the stem 505 is pressed, the content accommodated in the interior bag 502 flows in the inflow port 503 to be ejected to an outside from the tip of the stem 505.
Then, a dip tube 511 serving as a remaining-amount reduction member is inserted in the inflow port 503. On this occasion, the inner periphery of the inflow port 503 is formed such that a flow path for the content F is secured between the inner periphery and the dip tube 511. As shown by an arrow, the content F is guided from both the vicinity of the inflow port 503 and the vicinity of the tip of the dip tube 511 to the direction of the stem 505 to be ejected to the outside.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 14B, there has been known an aerosol container configured to have a plurality of flexible interior bags arranged in one exterior can, accommodate different types of contents so as not to be mixed together, and eject the contents at the same time.
Such an aerosol container does not require the connection of a plurality of external cans or the installation of a special structure inside the aerosol container, completely prevents the mixture of contents before the contents are ejected, and requires only one time to fill one external can with pressurized fluid, which facilitates the manufacturing of the aerosol container (see, for example, PTL 2 or the like).